Arm Wrestling Champ: Iwaizumi!
by bleachlover1999
Summary: Iwaizumi has never lost before. Kindaichi knows this and would never challenge the senior if that Kunimi-bastard hadn't forced him to. A loss is inevitable. (Golden Number 1, his ass.) Inspired by a headcanon on Tumblr.


"C'mon, Kindaichi! You've got this!"

The encouragement failed to cheer up the boy. Kindaichi gulped nervously, gazing apprehensively at the older teen seated in front of him.

Iwaizumi raised a brow. His sleeve was rolled up, and his elbow set firmly on the table between them. "You ready?"

_No._ "Ah... Yeah."

"Okay! I'll be serving as the judge!" Oikawa's bubbly tone wasn't helping Kindaichi's nerves, and he was starting to feel nauseous. He wasn't sure if it was because of his nerves or the way their captain clapped his hands together in a 'cute' manner. Probably the latter. "Now get into position, you two!"

"I'm already in position," Iwaizumi deadpanned, waving his propped up hand in emphasis. Oikawa only winked at him.

"Now now, Iwa-chan, don't sweat the details."

By then, Kindaichi had taken a seat and mirrored Iwaizumi's posture. The two grabbed each other's hands, and Kindaichi prayed that his hands weren't sweaty. He was _not_ good at dealing with nervousness.

"Relax already," Kunimi said from the sidelines. "You're not going to die. Just your pride."

_And just whose fault is this?!_

Kindaichi shot what he hoped was his deadliest glare at Kunimi, but the bastard only smiled mockingly.

"I'm never betting against that guy ever again," Kindaichi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh - uh, nothing, senpai, nothing at all." Iwaizumi stared at him for a few more seconds before shrugging.

"Okay, we're starting!" Oikawa announced to the team. Kindaichi had to restrain himself from glaring at them. Of course they had to gather and watch him get his pride beaten black and blue. "Ready... Set... Go!

Kindaichi almost cursed out loud when an incredible force began pushing against his hand. He did curse when he just managed to stop the back of his hand from touching the tabletop, the veins in his neck bulging from the effort. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, looked like he was barely trying at all.

("Aw, you shouldn't bully our juniors, Iwa-chan! Be nicer!"

"Assikawa, either you shut up or I _make_ you.")

"You serious? This is kinda one-sided."

"Of course it is. Iwaizumi's a legend!"

"A legend?"

"You haven't heard? He's been the undefeated champion of arm wrestling since who-knows-when!"

"You serious? Damn, I feel sorry for that freshman..."

Kindaichi gritted his teeth, still pushing futilely against his upperclassman's unmovable arm. How the fuck was he doing this?

"You done?"

Kindaichi didn't even have the time to look horrified before his hand was crushed against hard wood. "_FUCK!_"

"- And it's Iwa-chan's victory!" Oikawa cheered loudly, clapping his hands again. He sent a quick pitying glance at Kindaichi before turning to face Iwaizumi. "Now you get your reward, a nice big hug from yours truly - gah! Iwa-chan, what happened to being nice?!"

"I'm never going to be nice to idiots who try to hug me," The winner hissed. "Okay, who was next again?"

Behind Kunimi, a group of freshmen were cowering - people who had lost a bet with Kunimi like he did, Kindaichi realized. None of them stepped up. Kindaichi could sympathize.

"Stop being cowards," Oikawa scolded, sticking his hands on his hips. Kindaichi felt slightly nauseous again. "Iwa-chan's not that scary, you know."

"Then you try, senpai!" Someone from the team called. The others immediately nodded their heads in agreement, and the fangirls on the bleachers began shrieking, all excited that 'Oikawa-kun is going to play!'.

"Hmm..." Oikawa tilted his head to one side with a finger on his lips. He grinned - the shrieking grew louder, if that was even possible - and nodded. "Okay, that sounds fun! Iwa-chan, I challenge you to a match!"

Said teen let out a long-suffering sigh, but he did retake his place at the table, this time with Oikawa facing him. "You're not going to whine after losing again, are you?"

"That was years ago, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa flapped a hand at him. "And besides, you have to go easy on delicate little me!"

Iwaizumi's eyebrow rose again.

Oikawa huffed. "You're no fun," he complained. "Kunimi-kun, be the judge, alright?"

"Sure." The freshmen walked closer to the table until he stood right beside the two childhood friends. "On your marks, get set, go."

_THUD_.

"IWA-CHAN!"

"What happened to not whining?" Iwaizumi rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking down at the teen now rolling on the floor. Really, how had he put up with him for this long?

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi with teary eyes, clutching his now-very-red hand. "And what happened to going easy on me?!"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I never promised."

_"Iwa-chan!"_

The piteous cry was ignored, and Iwaizumi turned back to the slowly backing away team. "Alright, who's next?"

The team first glanced at the depressed Kindaichi - Kunimi stood over him with a smug grin - then at their wailing captain, tugging on Iwaizumi's pant leg as he whined.

Nobody raised their hands.


End file.
